Story of Distrust
by RegretNothing-APromise
Summary: Bella was found kind of as a baby in the woods... She grows up with the Cullens with many difficulties, one being her fear of trust and two the fact she grows up to be a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

Emmet POV

Running through the woods, out of nowhere I hear a bloodcurling scream. I come across a women, 'bout thirty-six sreaming in the middle of child birth.  
"Carlisle help! Now!" I screamed. He was out hunting with me so he would've heard me. The women was beaten and bloody, literally only staying alive because her baby was coming, right now. I mean literally at this second. I hadn't noticed Carlisle sitting there coaxing her through this.  
"Save my baby!" The women screamed. "Just let me die, but save her. Let her live! Raise her for me!"  
"We'll try, just calm down." My father said. "Now push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten." All of the sudden a shrill cry came from a tiny, fragile baby girl. "Emmet hand me your shirt." I quickly took of my shirt and wrapped the baby in it. I showed the women right before her heart stopped. "Run home I'll get rid of the body."  
I ran home as fast as I could, without harming or scaring the baby. I stopped at the top of the staircase to my home. Alice came running out pulling Edward, her mate out with her.  
"Give her to me so I can get her in a diapper and in an outfit." Alice said. I quickly obeyed. and followed her inside. Our living room was filled with baby stuff. "You knew?" I asked Alice.  
"Yes I knew, I had a vision this morning." Carlisle was back now and exaiming the baby. "You and Rose will raise the baby, and me and Edward will be the godparents. She has no other family but her mom who just passed away, and her name is Isabella Marie Cullen Hale." Alice replied not looking up from the bottle she trying to make, but failing. I took the bottle from her, made it right, then took Isabella from Carlisle and handed them both to Rose. She gladly took Bella and fed her the bottle.  
"Bella?" Edward asked.  
"Isabella is just too long. Im gonna call her Bella." I replied.  
"Beelllaaa..." Jasper purred watching her. Sending love through the air.  
Well this was gonna be fun....

Jasper Pov

"Beelllaaa..." I purred getting wierd looks from everyone. I loved her already, my heart soared for her. Shit. This was going to be fun. I could already feel the protective vibe flowing off of Emmet. I stopped my feelings and decided I would hide them till Bella was older.

!!!!!!!!!!END OF CHAPTER ONE!  
Sorry its so short I am known for short chapters I lost my muse for my other stories but I found one for this one.-Megz 


	2. Chapter 2

Rpov

Bella is now 6 months old. My sweet, sweet teething Bella. Everyone is outside and the boys are playing football. Alice, Esme and I are talking 'bout Bella's new room. We moved a month ago into this grand mansion (pic on profile). And Emmets getting tired of having no sex. He is happy she is in our room right now because she has had a very high fever and is chewing on everything Carlisile says she is just teething but Emmet and Jasper are freaking out about it. Bella is just so cute right now. She is wearing a 'Go Cullen' jersey with her diamond studded plug and a "chewy" aka burp rag that she is clinging only problem we've had with her is that she crys when anyone but me, Emmet or Jasper hold her.

"Want to play, do ya Bella?" Jasper asks Bella and waves the ball in front of her face. She squeals so he hands it to her and she hugs it, lies down and uses it as her pillow. Alice sighs in adornment and strokes her back.

We found out who her parents were. Her real mother, Renee Swan, was a teacher at Forks High, and her father, Charlie Swan, was the police chief. Her father died in a fight against vampires, he was the pack leader, a werewolf. It was upseting at first that we're raising the enemy's daughter, but after a while we didn't care because of how much me and Emmet love Bella as much as if she were our own child.

I look over to Bella and notice her eyes starting to droop so I went over to her to pick her up but Jasper beet me to it. He took her into the house to give her a bottle and put her down for her nap. We have all been up tight lately because Alice has been seeing visions of the Voulturi coming to confront us. Let me tell you, they aren't to happy about Bella.

All of us girls are going hunting tomorrow and leaving Bella here with the boys.... That scares me more then having her stay with the Voulturi. Thank the heavens that Carlisle will be her to keep them in check.

****************************************** Finally finished this chapter review if you want to, I really don't care if you do or don't.************************************


	3. Chapter 3

Emmet POV

Rosealie and the girls finally left, leving us guys in-charge of Belly-Bear. Rose hates it when I call her that but it makes Bella laugh so I do it anyways. This whole thing has been awesome, I got a daughter and according to Alice, Jazz got a _mate_. I guess I can't be a "baseball bat dad" but I still can be a "touch her before I tell you you can and I'll kill you dad". Aw, the many joys of parenthood. Right now, I am trying to dress Belly in this stupid dress Alice left out for her to wear.

"Why are you so squirmy?!?" I growl, which instead of making Belly scared as it should, she just laughed. Okay, either my child is really ignorent and tough or I'm losing my touch.

"You're just losing your touch, Em." The smart-ass mindreader said. Just then Jazz came into the room with a cute little frog outfit. I snatched from his hands and quickly dressed her in it. She just stared up at me after me. I stared back for like twenty minutes or so. Then she, she, she, she, growled at me. I growled right back, causing her to giggle, loudly at that. It was so cute. The little green ears on the hood of her sweater entertain her for a while, so I took that time to text Rose.

_Hey Rosie, guess what?! I got Belly-Bear dressed all by my self!!! And she even likes the out-fit!!_

_Love ya, Emmy-Bear_

At that point, Bella was done with playing with the her hood and onto looking around for something else to mess with. I wonder if you can take babies Bella's age to the zoo. How awesome would that be?! All the animals are bound to entertain her!

"Calm down, killer." Ed says. "You can take her to the zoo, its not that big of a deal. Just don't try to eat any of the animals this time, we do NOT want a repeat of last time."

"Hey, that zebra was so totaly egging me on." I respond. "It's not my fault that the zoo keepers don't tell you not to eat the animals.."

"Yeah, well your just lucky that no-one saw you, or else your ass would be dead meat!" Dickward replies.

*SSMMAACCKK* A loud granite on granite clapping noise was heard all through the house as Jasper bitch-slapped Edward across the face. "Watch your languge!!" And with that he left the room with Bella in his arms, looking perfectly content while chewing on a teething ring. As soon as they left, me and Edward started fist fighting. When it was getting good (I was winning) we heard a car door slam in the drive-way. Jasper just jacked my baby. Good timing to because about thirty minutes after he left, the devil herself came home, looking for Bella. We had to hide her before Aro got here.

"Where is she?!?" My dear, sexy she-devilish Rosalie asked.

"Jasper took her somewhere!!"

"Good, because Aro is coming here, now to discuss the matter of Isabella being a wolf's child yet being raised by vampires." She was dry sobbing by now. "They wanna take her away. They cant do this!! Not now, not ever. We just got her!! They think she's gonna corupt our coven!!"

"Babe, you really think any of us will let that happen? It will take a hundred thousand vampire armys to get through me before I let ANYONE take her. We all know that Jasper is a smart guy who will stay away from any trouble that may come up, well when it's regarding Bella anyways. That boy has a knack for trouble and fights. But he will give his un-dead life for Isabella. So would Esme, Carslile, Edward, you and I. We stand together as a family, fight as a family, and we sure as hell fall as a family. They will not get her."

Right at the end of my rant, Aro let himself into the house. He was alone. Well as alone as I have ever seen him. Only he, Caius and Dmetri were here.

"Don't worry, Jane and Alec are on stand by incase we can't get to the target first." He then gave out the gay-ist laugh I had ever heard in my life. "The dear child must be disposed of, and I wanted to do the job myself. Now, you can either give her up now-"

"Never!!!" We all pretty much shouted at once.

"-Or we can fight for her." He looked at all of us, one at a time, square in the eye. "Well then, let the games begin."


	4. Update'

I give in.. I'm updating very soon. Either I can give you a short chapter now, or I could wait till tomorrow(well today) when it's not severly late and give you what should be a longer chapter then all the rest. I actually have it set into my phone as a reminder. i would promise, but if Im not on tomorrow,  
I'd break it, and I dont like breaking promises.  
And yeah, I changed my pen name.. 


End file.
